


Laugh

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Reflection, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' laugh was infectious, even after all these years. Remus loved to hear it when they were in school together, and much more now that they were older. This helped Remus cope and ease up from an otherwise stressful life living as a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Laugh  
> Pairing: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin
> 
> If this gets a decent reception I'll consider writing up a follow-up sequel of sorts and continue the drabble. 
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Laugh"

Laughter erupted from the dining table of 12 Grimmauld Place. An otherwise hilarious joke had been shared, or simply one of the Weasley twins' ingenious toys made itself known to the rest of the people in the house. It was a good atmosphere.

Of course, the atmosphere couldn't have been complete without one Sirius Black sitting in the middle of it all; showered, slightly shaved - though it wasn't obvious - and dressed to kill. Sirius was positioned at one head of the table, swirling some firewhiskey in his goblet with a languid cycle of his hand. His grin was carefree, almost reminiscent of his younger years in Hogwarts, and Remus couldn't help but agree. 

Having Sirius out of Azkaban was a relief for the troubled werewolf, despite the thought-provoking manner by which he escaped. Regardless of the circumstances, Remus inwardly sighed in relief. To see him free, cleaned up and back with them sharing jokes as he did when they were younger made Remus feel nostalgic about it all. He preferred this silly side of Sirius rather than the haggard, grimy and (excuse the pun) serious side of him. 

If only he could pluck up the courage to tell him how he felt. They were old mates, thicker than blood and water combined. Somewhere along that road, Remus had realized that he had fallen, quite literally, head over heels for his good friend. Remus himself was starting to learn how to ease up, see things on the more positive end of the spectrum and attempt to be as carefree and goofy as Sirius ever was. 

Perhaps this was good medicine for him; for them. As Sirius shared another joke to the group at large, Remus joined in the laughter this time around. It was good medicine for Sirius to resist thinking back on his 12 years in Azkaban, but served the same purpose for Remus to just empathize with Sirius. They were brothers, but now possibly, could end up much more than that.


End file.
